A War to Remember
by tisvana18
Summary: 4 Invader Trainees, one Elite guard, two failed Invaders, and the War of a millenium, Old rivals must tie loose ends and work together if they wish to survive the Universe's worst war, and tame the one brewing inside: Themselves. ZaTr
1. Conscripts

_The third ZaTr story ever written that has anything to do with War, this is my third and most likely final_

_Attempt at ZaTr. How do you like that? I'm not promising anymore! Anyway, this is just something I'm_

_Writing WITHOUT Yaz, so it's going to be harsher on the mind, and probably more confusing in the_

_Raw. Invader Idol will continue once I rebuild a template, and get in more consistent contact with_

_InvaderZIM'sgirl123._

**A War to Remember**

**Zim**

I sat down on the couch treating my injuries, it has been 3 years since I came to Earth and this has been the worst battle with Dib so far. I was covered head to foot in scars and scratches, all increasingly worse as you moved down.

"Zim, there is an urgent message from the Empire..." Computer called my attention as I bandaged up a large gash in my arm. I jumped up startled, _Urgent?_ The Empire has never called anyone for urgency before!

I marched over to the screen to receive the message. "Perhaps they're finally giving me my tanks of DOOM!" I shouted hopefully and opened the message on screen. It was Tallest Red. "Attention all Invaders and Invader-Trainees..." He announced without any interest or concern. I blinked sitting in my chair. "This is a conscript, effective immediately, you are to report to Irk for briefing..." He continued staring at me.

"Care to make my day, Zim?" He asked bored. "Who are we in a war against?" I asked confused, Irk never used conscripts. "Meekrob," He replied in a slightly upset manner. "Do we get tanks of DOOM?!" I asked excited. "Everyone but you, Zim." He replied bored.

I thought for a second, but before I could reply, Tallest Red closed the transmission. "GIR!" I called into the upper portions of the base. GIR walked in carrying a suck-munky.

"Pack only the essentials! We're going to war!" I ordered. GIR stared blankly at me before I sighed.

"Come GIR...."

-

**On Irk.**

**Tak**

**-**

I glared at myself inside the small shop. "Mimi, are you sure this is a _reliable_ ship yard?" I demanded. Mimi stared blankly for a second, twitching slightly. "Yes!" She suddenly burst out after

2 minutes of waiting.

I pointed out a new engine for my ship when I felt a shadow loom over me. "Tak?" A voice asked, I gasped and turned around. It was none other than an old friend I knew: Veronica. She was the Tallest's guard.

"Veronica?" I asked, I haven't seen her since Devastis. "What're you doing here?" She asked confused. I stared. "Buying parts for my ship, why?" I asked. Veronica blinked. "All invaders are on a

Conscript!" Veronica informed me.

"Oh really?" I lied, I was always jealous of Veronica, she had it all. I don't want her to realize I'm not an invader. "Yes! I'm here gathering parts for our ships!" Veronica said astonished. I blinked.

"Did you say _all_ invaders?" I asked. Veronica nodded before counting her monies to pay for the engine I was looking at. "Yes, why? Oh-wait..." Veronica hit herself in the head.

"Are you still trying to kill that boyfriend of yours?" She asked accusingly. I rolled my eyes and threw a coin at her. "He's still an ass." I hissed at her. Veronica's orange eyes rolled back at me. "Fine, but here, briefings are at the square at Mid-day tomorrow." She said handing me a map.

-

I sighed, glad that she never realized I had failed my test 50 years ago. "Mimi!" I cried excitedly. Mimi ran over to me. "What is it Mistress?" She asked excitedly. "We're going to war!" I said much too happily for the subject. Mimi gave me a questioning look. "And we're happy why?" Mimi asked. "Zim'll be there too. And I'll have an excuse to kill him." I laughed.

"Why kill him? He's annoying, stupid, deranged...maybe, but..." Mimi trailed off getting distracted by another Irken. "He ruined my life. _Twice_." I hissed. Mimi nodded.

"Okay, so here's our plan."

-

**On Devastis**

**Lea**

-

I glared peering over Zanna's dorm, water-gun in hand. "Okay miss prom-queen, just come out now." I taunted. Sheret sat next to me, her golden eyes staring clueless.

"Lea?" She asked. I put my water gun down, groaning. "What, Sherry?" I asked annoyed. Sheret smiled. "Can I get my games?" She asked stupidly. "No. I can't be distracted now." I hissed looking at Sherry.

Picking up my water gun, I saw Ron leave the dorm. "Gotcha you dork." I laughed. Sheret gasped and pointed in front of me. "LEA!" She cried so loud several lights in the distance turned on.

"What?" I demanded turning. She grabbed my head and turned it to a sign, several Irkens turned to stare at its message.

-

"Attention all Irken Trainees, this is a conscription order. I know most of you are not prepared for combat, but this is urgent: Report to central square tomorrow at mid-day for briefings." Tallest Red announced. I dropped my gun and gawked.

"_War_?" I asked Sheret. She nodded. "Most of us won't return!" Sheret cried. I nodded. I can't imagine it without Sheret or Ron, Zee, maybe even Zanna.

"Well, by the time we make it to Irk, it'll be Mid-day. Get my Verrarin Cruiser and get the others." I ordered Sheret. "Why not take a shuttle?" She asked. I stared, not wanting to tell her my feelings towards everyone. "Because, I want to kill them, not some stranger." I lied.

Sheret stood up and ran off. Joining her I ran down the hill to talk to my dear enemies.

-

Ron and Zanna glared at me as we waited in front of the dorm. "So, we're on a conscript?" Ron asked confused. "Yes, I'm certainly glad I won't be seeing you guys again." I lied; Zanna rolled her purple eyes at me. Before I start reminding myself useless details, they _All_ had Purple eyes, except for Zee. She had teal.

The ship landed silently in front of me, everyone got on slowly. I stood at the door, saying goodbye to my home I've had for 23 years.

-

-

**On Irk**

**Zim**

**-**

The next day passed quickly, I was glad I found that wormhole. The square was crowded; an older Irken put us into lines.

"Hey, old man." A smeet behind me started. I turned around annoyed. I jumped back; she was taller than most _adults!_

"Do you have any idea when the briefing is going to start?" She asked. She had strange light blue eyes. "No..." I said slowly, confused as to why this smeet started a conversation with me. "I'm Lea." She introduced.

I nodded fakely smiling. "I'm the almighty ZIM!" I shouted. She stared not amused. "I like you," She stated, nodding. "Of course you should! Everyone loves Zim!" I announced smiling. Lea poked a golden eyed Irken behind her.

"Hey, Sheret, this guy's old. He's confident, and he probably has experience." She told her friend behind her. "Okay--Wait!" Sheret gasped, and pointed a finger at me. "You're Zim!" She shouted.

"Yes, the almighty Zim." I laughed motioning my hand. "This guy's criminally insane!" Sheret

Shouted to Lea. "Oh yeah, _that's_ why I like him." Lea told Sheret. Ignoring the smeets I turned around.

"Hey, Zim? Mind if we follow you around for a while? Make an alliance?" Lea asked. I groaned. "Listen, smeet, Zim needs NO ONE!" I yelled at her annoyed.

Lea laughed at me. "Yeah, right. And you _didn't_ destroy this place once. I could get you locked up." Lea laughed elbowing Sheret. "Now alliance. Form. Now." She hissed grabbing me. "Okay!" I said quickly and squeaky.

"Good Sheret, we have an ally here. The best destroyer on Irk." Lea told her friend. Sheret turned around snuggling GIR. "You're SO cute! And full of tacos!" Sheret yelled hugging GIR. GIR squealed in joy. "Can I have one?" Sheret asked. GIR gave her a taco and she screamed in response.

-

**Tak**

-

I sat down on a table for the briefings; I had gotten here early, so I was guaranteed one. A girl in front of me sat down with a boy, pushing two Irkens out of the chair next to me. "I wonder where Lea is." The boy asked to the girl. "She could've met Zim for all we know." The girl said. I shot up excited.

"Who's Lea?" I asked. The girl stared at me condescendingly. "My worst enemy. You know Zim?" She asked. I glared. "He ruined my life." I hissed. A smile crept up on the girl's face.

-

"I'm Zanna Suzanna." She introduced cockily. "Let me guess, you're a whore." I stated noticing the girl's unusual yellow and orange dress that cut down above the thigh. It wasn't very normal. "This is my boyfriend, Ron." Zanna introduced the boy.

I stared at the boy, he wasn't much. Actually looked like a purple-eyed Zim. "Mistress." Mimi said pulling my arm. The Tallest had appeared. "Don't mind them, you know I'm Purple's niece!" Zanna lied. I raised an eye. "I doubt that, Tallest's don't have relatives." I told her.

Ron got up and stood in front of me. "Ma'am, we were wondering if you were to join us in an alliance." He asked. I smiled, polite boy. It was sickening though how his looks reminded me so much of Zim; he even had that wicked smile.

"I'm rather sure; Lea and Sheret have made an alliance with Zim by now, if you could help us..." He led off. I shot up again. "You know an idiot!?" I asked. They glanced at each other. "We're becoming acquainted with one." They told me.

"Lea, you hate her right?" I asked. They nodded. "I'm in." I hissed.

-

**Lea**

**-**

I smiled and high-fived Sheret. "Excellent Sherry." I laughed. "GIR! Say hi to Lea!" Sheret

Said picking up the defective robot and handing him to me. "HI LEA!" GIR screamed in my ear. I blinked. "Sheret, was that robot based off of you?" I asked annoyed. She shrugged.

"I don't think so; it can't name all 32,981 Tallests off the top of its head." Sheret informed me. "Pink, Blue, Chartreuse, Lilac, Violet, Onyx-" I cut Sheret off before she listed it for an hour. I nodded. "That's nice Sherry, listen why don't you and your twin go play in traffic?" I asked.

Sheret and GIR gasped smiling at each other. "Really?!" They asked excited. I thought for a second. "Sure! Go ahead! Knock yourselves out!" I said sarcastically. They ran off excitedly.

-

I smiled and tapped Zim's shoulder. "Zim? You seem tense, who're you looking for?" I asked, laying my hand on his shoulder. He moved away uncomfortable by the action. "Just an annoying female." He informed me. I smiled. "Your girlfriend?" I asked. He pushed me off.

"Tak isn't my girlfriend, she's insane. She probably snuck in here, she's tried to kill me." Zim told me. I giggled. "So she _IS_ your girlfriend!" I exclaimed. He grunted. "Sad." I muttered.

The old woman that put us in lines put us in groups of ten as The Tallest finished speaking. "Alright maggots! Follow my hand! I will put you where you ingrates belong!" She yelled. She pointed at me, Zim, GIR, and Sheret into one corner of the square.

-

It didn't take long before only Zanna, Ron, and a Purple eyed girl were left. All 3 went into our group. Zim glared at the Purple eyed girl and her robot. "Tak. Mimi." He hissed. "Zim. GIR." Tak responded, I stared at their glares.

"I knew you two would ally the most despicable man on Irk." Zanna hissed at me. I cackled into the air. "He's the most talented!" I laughed. Sheret pet GIR and sat down in front of the female robot.

"I'm Sheret!" She introduced to Tak and Mimi. "No ally of Zim's will get sympathy from me." Tak hissed snobbishly.

"Okay maggots! Elect a group leader! Any faults will be theirs!" The old woman crowed. Tak and Zim raised their hands to be nominated. "I vote the quiet Orange-eyed girl." I said, pointing at a female with a bronze wig on. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah, you!" I hissed. Tak glared at me.

"Veronica? She isn't fit to lead a group! She hasn't had experience!" Tak yelled at me. I smiled. "And _you_ have? Didn't you fail Devastis?" I asked cockily. Tak withdrew her hand shocked. "Yeah! I actually _hear_ your rambling!" I pointed at Zim.

-

Veronica stood in front of us. "I'm honored, Lea. But I can't!" She yelled tearing up. "Moi Vei, you're not one of those ridiculously shy people are you?" I asked. "No!" She argued. "Leave poor Veronica alone." Tak and Zim told me. They paused to glare at each other.

"Listen, Veronica, do you want a couple of kids, two idiots, or a dog to lead this group?" I asked upset with her. Veronica shook her head and stared at them. "So, Veronica we're clear now, right?" I demanded. Veronica nodded and I sighed relieved.

"Okay guys! We've got a leader!" I yelled at Zim and Tak, whom were in a violent arguing fight. Zanna walked over annoyed and attempted to intimidate Veronica. "Peh, Fresh meat. I can lead better than her." Zanna hissed and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and led our group to board the shuttles.

_Okay so that's my writing in the raw. I kind of like this story, Lea's kind of funny, you guys get to see the stars of a cartoon I'm doing on YouTube, so everyone wins. Also, what do you exactly think of Veronica? Reason I'm asking is because this is slightly Déjà vu-ish. _


	2. Campfire Troubles

_Alright Chapter 2, this is pretty much a bridge chapter, describing Meekrob, where they set up camp, and a couple stories and awkward scenes. (Ignore how choppy the beginning is, Sheret has a short attention span)_

_Sounds like my usual writing style_

**Meekrob**

**Sheret**

Dear Diary

The trip to Meekrob was short and boring. No one talked! Well 'cept, for Zim and Tak. They sound just like Lea and Ron! Or Lea and Zanna, Veronica sat in a corner the whole time looking pretty shocked.

I guess GIR was just so tired from our excitement playing Frogger just tired him out. Then the ride got all bumpy as we landed.

Lea's making me put away my journal. Bye!

**Zanna**

We walked outside and looked around; we landed in the middle of nowhere! "Great." I muttered sarcastically. "Where is the salon?" I asked Ron, whom in turn shrugged. Lea strutted by us.

"Welcome to Hell Zanna!" Lea laughed spinning in the smoky air. I spat at her in response. Tak walked beside me. "Uh, Susan, you do know we're at war right?" Tak asked me as if I were an idiot.

"Of course I do!" I yelled. "Now where is my facial mask?" I asked Ron. He sighed tiredly and shrugged again. "Hey, Zanna, You might want to Y'know set up camp" Lea ordered me. I glared. "Physical labor? I don't _do_ physical labor!" I hissed. "That's because it sees you before you try." Zim muttered walking past me.

"Hey! Mr. Crazy! Where are you going?" I demanded. Zim turned around and thought. "Away from _Tak_" He hissed at Tak. Veronica walked up to me. "I don't feel very much like a leader at all…" Veronica whimpered. I glared and walked away nose in the air.

**Zim**

"Nice dis Zim!" Lea called after me. I groaned, this female…She's like a horrid cross between Tak and a Parasite. "Thank you, yes I am amazing…" I boredly played along. "Hey, wanna play a prank on Tak, Zanna, and Ron later?" Lea asked. I turned around and stared dumbfounded.

"Pranks are for lesser souls. Zim is far above pranks." I dismissed. Lea got within my comfort zone again and glared.

"Let me clarify: Water Balloons, Tak, Zanna, Ron, later, got it?" Lea threatened. I glared at her. "When did Devastis turn into a pitiful Earth college?" I demanded. Lea thought for a second. "I don't actually know." She answered and got all cheery. "So, wanna prank?" Lea asked cheerful. "You're Bi-Polar!" I shouted. "And you're Crazy, now that we know each other, prank?" Lea asked.

I groaned realizing I was not going to win this. "Fine, we'll throw a couple balloons at Tak." I groaned rolling my eyes. Walking off I paused and looked back at that stupid female. Who did she remind me of?

**Lea (Later)**

"Okay, so Sheret you and I will go around-" I paused as Zim walked up and sat down to my planning of pranking Zanna. "Glad you could make it." I greeted cheerfully. Zim glanced at my plans and laughed. "This will never work!" He pointed at my plans. I glared annoyed.

"Zim, I assure you I've been planning a whole lot longer than you to destroy Zanna. Right Sherry?" I hissed. Sheret looked up. "No, there definitely is something wrong with it. I'm just not sure how _He_ noticed it." Sheret shrugged.

"Okay so what if Zanna isn't by the fire?" Sheret asked. "No, I'm thinking that by increasing the size of the water balloons we can hit all of them easily." Zim suggested. I stared dumbfounded. "How did you even _become_ an invader?" I asked.

Sheret raised her hand. "Lea, can I vote Zim out of this discussion?" Sheret asked. I stared at him. "Sadly, no. Zim, pray tell how you came to that conclusion?" I demanded. Zim stared at me. "It's common logic, and who are you to question the almighty ZIM?" He accused. I laughed.

"No, we're sticking to _my_ plan. Have I ever been wrong?" I asked. Sheret raised her hand again. "Have my plans ever failed when it wasn't _your_ fault?" I asked. Sheret lowered her hand. "Okay, I smuggled a couple of these from my Dorm." I said tossing Zim and Sheret a water balloon.

"What about GIR?" Sheret asked. I laughed. "I wouldn't trust that _thing_ to buff my shoes!" I hissed. And on that note we got up and snuck over to Zanna's campsite.

**Tak**

We sat around the fire calmly, Susie was talking to her girlfriend about Lea. "So, Sarah, why do you hate Lea?" I asked calmly. Veronica happened to glance at Zanna, and then me, and then rolled her eyes. I stared trivially. "Oh, please, I don't hate her. She hates me! And I have no clue why!" Zanna cried.

"Sounds a lot like I guy I knew on Devastis, his name started with a Z too!" Veronica piped up. "What was his name? Zachary? Zen?" Veronica pondered. Suddenly we were covered with something wet, my skin started to peel, and I started screaming. Sally just glared behind her while Ron was trying to get himself dry.

"Zim!" Veronica shouted. I glared at her shout of glee. "That's who Zanna and Lea remind me of…" Veronica said quietly and then nonchalantly started to try to dry me. "Lea, don't try to refill, I swiped Minnie while you were walking away." Sharon called behind her.

Lea trudged out into the open and grabbed Minnie out of Zanna's hand.

"So where were we?" Veronica asked ignoring the four very annoyed people standing in the open. Ron stopped Veronica and called into the trees. "Hey, Sheret, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, why not join us?" Ron called back.

"No!" I yelled standing up. "Zim is not sitting at this campfire!" I yelled. I picked up what was left of the balloon and threw it into the bushes. "Go to Hell you ignorant, arrogant, stupid-" I got two taps on my shoulder. I jumped back yelping a little. Now looking up I glared at my attackers; that stupid Blonde-eyed female and Zim.

"Some alliance you guys have, I know Ron saw me." Sheret commented helping me up. I pulled my hand away upset from her. "Fine, you can stay." I hissed.

Lea, Zim, and Sheret sat down on one end of the fire; thank Irk, far away from me. Veronica finished drying me off. "So, Sheret, what is Lea to you anyway?" Veronica asked, noticing how that Gold-eyed female stalked the morons around like a vulture.

"She's my Bestest best best, Most super-" Sheret started when Lea covered Sheret's mouth. "We're friends," Lea said quickly not waiting for Sheret to take a breath. "So, Tic-Tak, if you don't mind my asking, why do you hate Zim?" Lea asked in the most sinister way she could ask that sentence. Sheret held up a card that said 'Will sell moron for cash.'

"He ruined my life." I hissed after noticing Zim zoned out looking at a fly. Lea stared at me. "You have all your limbs, no kid; as far as _I_ know you're still a virgin, explain this." Lea said trying to think of ways Zim ruined my life.

"He shot me out into space and damaged my-Hey where is Mimi?" I asked looking around. Lea looked around. "Probably in the same place as GIR. Now spill!" Lea demanded, Zanna was powdering her face and Ron was sitting intrigued with my story.

"It was a little over 50 years ago on Devastis." I said quickly dismissing it. Veronica looked at me now confused. "What are you talking about Tak? Veronica hissed. I stood up and glared. "He forced me to fail my test! Alright! I'm not an invader!" I shouted. Lea stood up and fake-cried.

"Oh my Irk! A little test!" She mocked. "You aren't very exciting, you know that? Come on Sherry and Zim, we're heading back to our camp!"

**Zim**

Walking away, I felt a cold hand grab my arm. Turning around I realized it was Veronica. "Veronica, let go." I hissed trying to pull away. "Let go of the mighty ZIM!" I yelled trying to run off. Lea walked back and pushed me down. I looked up and glared.

"You tricked ZIM! You want me to die!" I yelled at Lea, who simply sat down. "Not in front of Sherry." Lea explained to Veronica.

-

"Tak, you will sit down too." Veronica hissed grabbing Tak with her free hand. Lea sat back, looking quite content with our misery. "Now, _I_ am team leader, and _we_ are on a squad." Veronica hissed to both of us. "And I don't want to hear you two fighting and dooming us in a battle." Veronica asserted.

"You cannot force me to work with such a lesser Irken!" I yelled. "I refuse to work with that moron." Tak hissed at me. "Then stop being whiny, get smarter, get a hobby, I don't care!" Veronica yelled throwing us aside. "But think about the team for once for Irk-sake!" She continued.

"Now as your leader, I demand you guys hug…or handshake…or _something_" Veronica ordered us. Tak and I glared at each other. "I'll kill you when she's not looking." Tak hissed. "I'll kill you when she is…" I hissed back.

Tak stared a little shocked and creeped out at my response. Lea laughed. "You two are so…what's the word? Ah yes, stupid." Lea laughed at us and then paused and glared at Zanna.

"Hey Zanna! That isn't apple juice!" Lea called over to Zanna and turned back to us. "Here I know how much you two hate each other, so word of advice…" Lea said quickly. "Never die alone." Lea hissed and grabbed Sheret. "We're going to intercept a small Meekrob caravan tomorrow and see what we can find." Lea hissed at us.

"Why?" Tak and I asked. "Because it's fun." Lea said slowly (and epically) I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Hey Zim, there's a spider on your back." Lea said quickly. I jumped and turned around. Then suddenly I fell on Tak as Lea pushed me back onto the ground.

"Good. Now get some sleep around this campfire, Sherry extinguished our other one." Lea ordered. I stood up embarrassed and dusted myself off. "Zim does not need-" Lea grabbed me and glared. "If you don't like it Zim, tell me." Lea challenged. I pushed her off and glared.

"Fine. I'll sleep here." I hissed. Lea smiled and skipped off leaving me and Tak alone. We glared at each other; it was going to be a _long_ night.

_Done with Chapter 2! Yesh, no stories or awkward moments… Yet. But there will be a bridge chapter after every encounter with the Meekrob. It'll get more awkward, and Lea will probably be the reason for this._


	3. The First Week

_Yeah…Sorry about the title of the Last chapter, it keeps making me want to sing the Campfire Song song. I hope it didn't do the same to you. If you want, while reading this story, you could listen to Heavyweight, by Infected Mushrooms or Easier to Run by Linkin Park._

_Anyway this is the chapter where we see the most __pitiful__ attempt at apprehending a caravan ever made. Don't you just love how Lea talks? She says caravan… You'll see what I'm talking about… This is also probably the saddest chapter of the story, well next to the end, I plan for that to be sad. I have no ending comments, so if I killed off your favorite character so soon._

_Sorry._

**Caravans, Infiltration, and Awkwardness: Mourning of Champions**

**Zim**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Daylight came around 3 hours later, and I didn't get any sleep. Of course neither did Tak—we were glaring at each other all night. Lea didn't make it any easier with her sleep-talking. "Hey guys! Are you ready for some mugging?" Lea suggested. I yawned slightly and stood up swaying.

"Alright." I said tired. Lea glanced at me and Tak. "Please say you didn't stay up all night." Lea asked. I stretched a little and glared. "Just making sure she wouldn't kill me in my sleep." I said tiredly. "Well that settles it, you're not coming." Lea said boredly. Tak stuck out her tongue at me and ran off.

Lea kneeled down next to me. "You, just get to sleep." Lea ordered. "The amazing ZIM-" I started. Lea held her antennae and put her finger on my lip. "Sleep… I'll make sure Tak doesn't kill you." Lea ordered pushing me down. I glared at Lea.

As soon as they left, my eyes slowly closed heavily as the silence of the hidden spot…

-

**Lea**

**-**

"Okay so Lea you're sure this is safe?" Veronica asked me wearily. I smiled sweetly. "As safe as can be!" I lied; I hadn't really done much research on this caravan. All I knew was it might have food—which we were severely short on.

We watched the caravan stop at our trap, Sheret lying dead on the road. "Okay so I estimate we have 1 second before she gets jittery, go!" I ordered. Veronica coughed and glared at me.

"Fine..." I grumbled. "Go!" Veronica ordered and we ran to the back of the caravan and opened up the back of the first ship we saw.

"Oh…shit…" I said backing away with everyone. "Hey! There are some Irkens!" About twenty Meekrobians shouted. "Um…Veronica? A little leadership?" I asked. "Yeah, just one…Run !" Veronica shouted. "I could have said that!" I yelled.

We very quickly ran off. Tak was standing in the forest by the trees chuckling when we were sure we lost them.

"So I guess the caravan wasn't exactly…" Tak tried to start. I glared at her. "Well if you would've helped instead of standing here chuckling prom queen!-" I started. Tak glared at me. "I'm Tak, not prom-queen." Tak hissed.

I slapped her across the face. "You didn't do anything. We could have found food we so desperately need." I hissed. Veronica tapped me on the shoulder. "Lea, have you noticed Zim and Sheret are missing?" She asked. I looked around.

"Zanna! Ron! Have you seen Sherry?" I called out. No reply. "Tak! What did you do with Zim?" I demanded. Tak blinked. "I was over here the entire time." Tak hissed.

"Great! Sherry's been kidnapped, Irk knows where Zim is, and Zanna's nowhere to be found!" I yelled exasperated. Veronica tapped me on the shoulder. "Lea, all of them were at the campsite. I think the Meekrob fooled us." Veronica suggested. I sat horrified at what could happen to my best friends and ally.

-

And for once I didn't enjoy it.

-

**Zanna**

**-**

"Let go of me!" I cried struggling against the large glowing beings hands. "Shut up you little brat! Lucky you were wearing those bright clothes, we could have never caught you." He gruffly ordered putting me in a cramped cage. "Another prisoner for the Meekrobian Army"

I grabbed the bars of the cage and started to cry. "Zanna!" I heard Ron cry from behind me. I turned around and hugged him. "Ron where are we?" I cried. "We're prisoners of war…" Ron said sadly. "I know that! But _where_?" I demanded. We heard coughing from behind us.

"He-who-shall-not-be-named, would _you_ happen to know?" I asked. Zim looked around.  
"The capital." Zim stated then talked to Sheret. I turned. "So I guess we're screwed." I cried. "Lea will save us!" Ron tried to comfort.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Lea? She would rather see me rot here!" I laughed. "But not me! Not Sheret! Not Zim! She loves us!" Ron argued. I glared at Zim. "I can understand why Tak hates him." I hissed.

"It's not hate Zanna, more of a confused obsession. Lea 'hates' me, Lea 'hates' Sheret." Ron explained. "And yet she still gives us the time of day." Ron continued. I scoffed. "I'll kill her." I said glaring. "That's why we're here Zanna! Because you refused to join Lea!" Ron yelled.

I pushed him off and stared at Zim, whom had obliviously tuned us out. "Perhaps Veronica had a point." I said quietly. "I don't want to end up like him." I commented. Ron smiled at me. "I just hope that someone saves us soon…"

-

**Veronica**

**-**

Lea, Tak, Mimi, GIR, and I waited outside the capital's gate. "Lea, this isn't safe." I said shyly. Lea laughed at me, and I felt upset. I can't believe I _the commander_ is not taken seriously. "Now here's what we'll do. The second they see an Irken, they'll open fire." Lea said quickly.

I burst out laughing. "What?! What type of city do you think this is?" I laughed. Lea glared at me and coughed. "As I was saying, we'll run into the jail." Lea explained.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Lea, what happens when we enter the jail?" I asked shyly. Lea blinked and looked away. "The way I see it, there are two scenarios." Lea said quickly. "Three." Lea quickly added. I stared afraid of what she was thinking.

"One, we go in, we rescue all of them, and everything's peachy." Lea pondered. She looked away and glanced back at me. "Two, we all get shot on the way out." Lea listed. I stared shocked, it sounded like she was instructing me on what our plan was.

"And three?"

Lea exhaled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Only one of us will die." Lea said calmly. I stared at her; she seemed to be foreshadowing something. "Don't worry Lea, you'll be okay." I cheered on. Lea stared at me, as if she saw some sort of picture. "I'm not worried about myself." She informed me, putting her hand on her chest.

-

**Lea**

**-**

We ran in through the gates as the next caravan left, ignoring my instinct to kidnap the caravan, or even just wear a disguise. I guess that's what adrenaline will do to me. Getting to the jail was simple, Veronica was right, no one shot them. In fact no one noticed them.

They slowly walked into the jail, heads down. They could possibly act as if they were on an errand. "Veronica, this is where I see the scenarios fall into place. Don't screw up." I hissed. Veronica nodded. We paused in the rather large courtyard.

There was one building—two. Veronica glanced at the large stone writings. "Lea, I've got to save them." Veronica said quickly. I gasped and grabbed her arm, my fingers dug into her skin.

"Veronica, we can only save our squad. Don't you dare run into the execution room." I ordered. Veronica pulled her arm away stubbornly. "I'll save them on the way out." Veronica hissed. I gasped, she could ruin this! "No! If you get the security on us-" I started.

"You can't order the commander." Veronica yelled. Shocked I made a run for the cages. If Veronica is going to do something stupid, I might as well have tried to save them.

-

The last cage was where I found them; I paused and had a sick feeling in my stomach. Why do I care so much? These people I try to kill on a daily basis? Zanna leapt up onto the bars. "Lea, you might want to work quickly." Tak chimed up, the first she's said anything to me since we reached the city.

"Lea? Why are you here?" Zanna begged. I twitched and hesitated to pick the lock. "To…Rescue my squad." I said exhaling shakily. "Lea! You're saving us?!" Zanna asked excitedly. "Unfortunately." I muttered. Zim jumped up upon seeing Tak.

"Why did you bring her?! I mean—Zim needs no rescuing!" Zim said quickly. I opened the door annoyed. "Now get out, Veronica-" I was interrupted by the alarm going off. Tak and Zim jumped and stared at me.

"Run. Run away. Get the Hell out now." I ordered slowly. Zanna and Ron had no trouble with that order; they didn't even wait for me to finish the sentence. Tak and Zim glared at each other. "Veronica isn't looking." Tak hissed. "Yeah well, _she_ is!" Zim hissed. I glared.

"We need to go now!" I yelled pushing them away. Of course the courtyard had erupted in gunfire, Zanna and Ron were probably off the _planet_ by now, Zim and Tak stared at each other in the eyes mortified. "Veronica…" They gasped. I let up on my pushing. "Guys! We need to leave her behind." I ordered.

They didn't listen; I glared at the exit and at Zim and Tak. "Hey! Snipers! Look! I'm escaping!" I screamed getting the gunfire's attention. I immediately made a break to catch up with Zim and Tak.

-

**Tak**

**-**

I ignored Zim as we ran to find Veronica. She had been our close friend since Devastis—the only person that didn't laugh at Zim when he wasn't looking. We stopped in our tracks mortified. We had found Veronica.

She was bleeding to death on the ground; green was coating the fine dirt.

Suddenly we felt someone grab us. "What were you guys thinking?!" I heard Lea shout. I instinctively tried to grab the first hand I could feel. "Veronica's dead." I hissed glaring at the ground.

I felt the grip tighten. "We're in a war, death happens, now run." Lea ordered. I heard my pulse ringing in my ears, gunshots seemed to quiet. I fell backwards shocked; there was a stinging in my center squeedilyspooch. As the world seemed to dim and I realized I had been shot, only then did I realize whose hand I was holding.

And who was helping carry me out of the prison.

-

Zim.

-

**Zim**

**-**

Tak fell backwards into Lea. "Don't just stand there!" Lea shouted painfully. I stared at them. The bullet had gone through Lea and into Tak. "Carry her! I'll get her feet!" Lea ordered. I picked up Tak's other hand shocked. Someone with such a sour attitude was saving us.

Even as her blood stained the ground.

"Yes Lea." I agreed in too much shock to protest. The gunshots rang out through my antennae, I couldn't feel my arms, I couldn't hear myself, and I could only hear the orders of Lea…

My commander…

We scarcely made it outside the city, and were only greeted by a caravan truck Zanna and Ron could find for us. We sat inside the truck, mortified. Lea sat in one corner treating her wounds.

"Zim, you have to get the cloth and bullet out of her." Lea stated so plainly, it was more of a request than an order. Zanna stared interested in what was happening. I grimaced and slowly lifted up Tak's shirt. As much as I hated her, _I'd_ be the one to kill her, not some stranger.

Lea groaned as the painkillers in her pak started to work. "I am one lucky Irken." She groaned and pushed me away from Tak. "Okay, _you pervert_. The wound is on her back." Lea hissed at me.

"Zim knew that!" I shouted. Lea rolled her eyes and very carefully pulled out the bullet and shirt. "There, her painkillers should start to work in no time." Lea said assuring. I smiled and paused.

"Yes, yes, she is lucky, now…" I paused thinking. "Perhaps you can tell me why Veronica is dead right now." I hissed. Lea stared at me. "I told her not to go." Was all that Lea said.

"That was exciting! Let's do it again!" Sheret shouted jumping up from her seat. "She is your GIR." I muttered. Lea smiled. "That is so sweet of you to hold your girlfriend's hand." Lea commented. I dropped Tak's hand quickly. "Zim is not defective, he feels nothing!" I shouted.

"I'm not defective!" Ron and Zanna objected. I glared. "And where were you?" I demanded. "Um…We'd rather not say." They answered. Lea looked ready to tear them apart when Tak started to come to.

-

**Tak**

**-**

**-**

I opened my eyes shocked to see Zim sitting over me. "Oh great, if this is hell…" I muttered annoyed. I looked down to see my uncovered shirt. I gasped and jumped up (and on Lea) "You pervert!" I accused. "You should thank me! Zim saved your meager life!" He gloated.

I stared at Zanna and Ron whom just nodded in agreement. "Where's Veronica? Where's Lea?" I demanded. "You're standing on Lea." Lea hissed poking me. I looked around. We were in a truck…Without Veronica.

"Veronica passed away." Zim hissed. I tried to slap him when Lea stopped. "This should only teach you two something. We're in the midst of a war, we can't afford to fight." Lea ordered and pulled me down. "Besides Zim helped carry you out of the prison." Lea said snobbishly.

I glared at Zim. "Thanks then…But I still don't forgive you." I hissed. Lea tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh yes you do. I took a bullet for you, he held your hand the way here…" Lea led on. I glared at Zim, who had zoned out on a passing fly.

"And I, your commanding officer, order you to forgive him." Lea ordered. I pulled away from her and glared. "I forgive him. But don't expect me to be sincere." I hissed. Lea smiled and stared at Zim.

"Now hug, kiss, make-up." Lea ordered. "You're abusing your power." I hissed. Lea chuckled. "No this is for making me carry you with a gaping hole in my stomach." She laughed. I slowly walked over to Zim and sat down. How sickening this made me feel looking at him.

"Thank you…Zim." I spat out and grabbed his hand. "I too forgive you and hope to make a treaty for the duration of this war." Zim rambled. I shook his hand. "I hate you." I stated. "I hate you too." Zim spat out staring in the opposite direction.

-

**Lea**

**-**

I smiled at the two. It was adorable, but I felt that the apology needed some sincerity. So I pushed Tak over on to Zim (My preferred method of sincerity.) "Zanna, Ron, Sherry?" I asked smiling. They glanced at them, both _still_ on top of each other. "I'm throwing out obsession." Ron said laughing.

They finally blinked and got off of each other, blushing a deep green, even if they didn't like each other it was pretty awkward. I liked it. They glared at me for a second before Tak got up and walked onto my side of the truck.

-

**Lea's Video Log**

-

We found a new remote place to camp; I had no other choice though but to make us nomadic. I believe Veronica was all the proof we had that we were the only squad that either wasn't shot out of the sky, or taken for execution.

Tak and Zim have been avoiding each other; I can't seem to put my finger on why. It could be because I've been purposely creating awkward situations for my own sick amusement, the fact that Zim appeared to be so worried when Tak got shot (But hey, I was too, it was a day of miracles), or the whole seeing Tak nearly naked thing.

I proudly stand on the cornerstone of two out of three of those. But every day I seem to find myself scowling at Tak, or glaring at her. I can't figure this out either, I'm trying to get her and Zim together, but (and be warned Sheret told me this) I'm apparently trying so hard, as to get an ulterior motive, to tear them apart.

Deep, all I know is I'm going to balloon Zanna, Ron, and Tak now. And I swear to Irk, I'll try not to scowl doing it.

-

P.S. You should listen to them ramble to their SIR units, it'll be good blackmail.

-

Lisa Zon.


	4. Flights of Fancy

_Okay try four for Chapter 4. This chapter is to be stunning, amazing and __IZ Emmy's!__ Worth. No it shouldn't be in there, I've already got the nominations… (Evil grin) Some of them might surprise you…_

_Well this is a shocking chapter as I bring __8__ yes EIGHT more characters into the story, only it's up to you to decide whether they're protagonists or antagonists. __**I'm not going back to the main characters (Zim and Tak's POV) until the entire bridge of Veronica is gone and passed.**_

_BTW, I'm having a song for this chapter_

_Tis': Herbert the Pervert, by Infected Mushrooms (In their album Legend of the Black Shawarma)_

_Read and Review and be awed. Yes the fact it says Queen should give away who it is._

**Parliament Du' Resistance**

**Queen of the Parliament**

"Alright today we bring this meeting to order, roll call." Lard Nar called out into the huge atrium. I shot up glaring at him for doing such a stupid task, we all know who's here.

"Renea?" The young Green and Blue eyed Irken shot up her hand, I sighed. She was Russian, stocky, and always had a lit cigarette in her mouth, already hard at work at another useless machine that _I_ could out-do any day.

"Ansena Dawn?" He asked. Of course _she_ was here, she was his wife. Ansena was extremely thin, I could count her ribs from across the atrium, and she was an absolute bitch to be around, believing she knew everything about Irk. Only useful as long as the Massive was around.

"Mal? Hally?" Lard Nar called out. They raised their hands, trying to outdo each other. They were close, and our only useful weapons. They were always trying to be better than everyone else, which made them an impressive duo; able to clear a room within seconds.

"Schloontapooxis?" He asked. I sighed, he was of no use. The only reason he was here was because he was part of the original Resisty, past that he was a lump.

"Tisvana?" Lard Nar asked. The woman to my right stood up, tall and proud. As far as any of us were concerned, she was the only useful one by herself. She had piercing Blue eyes and a tattoo on her right arm, a hoodie around her neck, her chest was bandaged in a midriff style, and she wore pants and a cape.

She was extremely useful since she was related to several Tallests, soldiers, and Invaders, she knew all they knew. The best part of that was she was good in disguises and capturing adversaries.

"Qui-" I got up before Lard Nar could finish, I was the leader of the parliament. I had powerful scarlet eyes, and a long Onyx dress. I was the most important one here, I can destroy ships with a single thought, cripple entire armies by stepping into a room, charm all the men and make them defect (such had been the case with Renea), and my power seems endless.

Of course then if it were endless we'd have won by now wouldn't we?

--

Lard Nar sat down at my rising. "Alright, last we met we all got sectors of Meekrob to watch over, now all of you tell me what's happened." I demanded, they all paused and looked down. Tisvana stood up with me. "In my sector all has been normal, over 800 Irkens shot out of the sky and a couple thousand executed" She bragged.

I smiled softly at my co-leader, "Yes well, hope the evil-eye doesn't get you." I hissed, she glanced around nervously and sat down.

Renea stood up, "Several caravans have gone missing Quinn. But we've killed about 180 Irkens, and interrupted several radio transmissions." She said quietly before taking a drag of her cigarette. I glared, "Investigate," I ordered.

Lard Nar glanced around. "In my sector there have been over forty-thousand killed ma'am." He said nervously. I glared at him. "Go on," I hissed. "Twenty thousand are our own." He laughed nervously looking around.

I glared; something was happening that they didn't know. "Mal, Hally?" I asked. They shrugged, so that was it. This revolution apparently didn't matter that much to them. "Well, find out." Tisvana hissed at them. I smiled at her, I've always had a fondness of her that I never show, and it's apparent that she's been a worthy apprentice.

"There's been a jail break in my sectors." Ansena stood up and blurted out. I jumped forward glaring. "A _jail break_? Who escaped?" I demanded. "6 entered, 8 left, and one body was found that wasn't in the jail to begin with." Ansena told me.

I sat down. "At least they suffered a casualty, Ansena patrol your own sector." I ordered. They looked back at me. "Quinn, anything happen in your sector?" Lard Nar asked. I leaned back in my chair cockily and glared.

-

"What do you think?"

-

**Lea**

**Dear Journal,**

I'm sitting down on the ground and glaring at all of them. We've all been pretty tense; Zim and Tak even stopped fighting—for two seconds, then they fought about where the next camp should be. I felt they blamed me for Veronica's death. And they act like they've never seen death; they are the only people who care.

Zim, acts like he doesn't care but when he saw Veronica dead and Tak fall something changed in his eyes. I doubt this "He who shall not be named" is as evil as they let on. He's nothing special only an incompetent wannabe.

Tak seems more somber and dark, as with Mimi. Mimi is confused, she has no clue what happened, as with GIR.

Sheret doesn't care, that's one reason I'm annoyed with her. Everything is flowers and buttercups in her world; she can't comprehend that people die. But I suppose that's why I watch over her.

Zanna and Ron seem distant now, like they _finally_ realized they were in a war. And they're always complaining about my leadership, and how _I_ must have not tried to stop Veronica!

Has anyone asked how I feel? Is there some divine law that says I don't feel emotion? Even a sadist can hate pain; even a "murderer" can fear death.

Lisa Zon,

I closed the journal and looked around. Zanna and Ron sat close together in the warmth of the fire; Meekrob is not a very warm planet. Oddly enough it's not that bright (seeing as the Meekrobians are beings of pure energy)—In fact I haven't seen a single Meekrobian.

I've seen more Vortians, Blortians, Virkens, and _Irkens_. But not a single Meekrobian; I was about to bring this up when Tak sighed and started to talk.

"How strange," She muttered, shaking a little in the cold. I looked at her confused, she hadn't addressed Zim's presence at the camp—in fact neither did he, is this some form of mutiny?—Tak took a long breath of air.

"When we came here we had all sworn an oath of revenge by murder on someone here, then when one of us dies we all go silent." Tak hissed, her cold voice was chilling and could have single-handedly put out our fire.

"Tak, is it? Do you think we'll be okay?" Zanna asked nervously, her Onyx purple eyes pleading. I blinked, the first time she's ever been worried about the camp as a whole. Just as I was going to repent she added, "I don't want to die."

Zim laughed, "Oh of course we'll be okay! I'm still alive, and my _amazingness_ will protect all of you!" Zim narcissistically smiled. I glared along with the rest of the camp.

"Your amazingness couldn't keep you awake." I hissed, referring to the day almost one week ago. His gloating was silenced, and for once he actually looked upset with me (Not annoyed, upset)

"And your leadership didn't help either! I think that _I_ should have been leading!" He hissed at me, I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. The camp went silent again as I sighed and stood up.

"Here, since you guys want to play politics, let's have a vote. Zim?" I called out. No hands were raised, and I sat down. "I win, now be quiet while I think." I hissed. "Hey, where's Veronica?" Sheret piped up. We glared at her, her stupidity—however cute—touched a very sensitive issue.

There was a rustling in the bushes as the wind picked up. Silence plagued every corner of the camp for a moment then the fire went out.

"You know Tak; irony is a pretty damn cruel punishment isn't it?" I asked in the moonless night, I couldn't see the members of my camp whom I could sense was peering in at each other's reactions.

And then the wind stopped.

Morning was a welcome gift, sometimes now as the war drags on (it's been about 4 weeks) I see morning as one of the only proofs of God's existence. Zim and Tak slept quietly next to me as I crawled off to the nearest road; I could have sworn I saw them move, but it was all just my imagination.

The road was quiet and damp; wind blew away gravel every now and again. I usually come here to write in my journal every night, but something called me here to the old sand road. I sat down and let the wind blow my antennae for a while.

"You come here too?" I heard Ron ask from behind me, I jumped back. His soft appreciative smile calmed me, only left tense at his wicked-seeming purple eyes. "Every night, Ron—what are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

Ron sat down beside me; he'd always been my friend and knew anything that I did. Every now and again I'll fantasize of us together, somewhere in a world where romance was not frowned upon and wake up when my flight of fancy had taken over.

"I come here to let the wind blow on me a little, Devastis never had a breeze; Devastis never had any spectacular weather." Ron commented closing his eyes to let the wind blow on him a little. I smiled at him; He's always been feminine about the littlest joys in life, and never cared how people looked at him.

"Yes, but Devastis is all metal. I hear they'll change that soon, maybe in a couple years." I said closing my eyes as well; Ron's hand slightly caressed mine before quickly pulling away. That was the annoying thing about Ron, he was so loyal to Zanna that even when he knew it was going nowhere he's guilty of even the smallest flirt.

"Flights of fancy, Lea?" Ron asked chuckling. I whacked him playfully, we were strange; I could flirt with him, fight with Zanna, and torture him and he'd still flirt with me whilst Ron would read my journal, and acknowledge that I love him—do nothing about it—and I pay no mind.

I opened my eyes onto the same road and stood up, Ron looked up at me; almost hurt looking. "What is it Lea?" He asked in a small voice. I shook my head and looked back towards the camp, "nothing," I muttered.

Suddenly our solitude was invaded by a Vortian, a woman who looked starving. She was walking along the road alone. Ron stood up and looked at me and then the woman, whom looked just as shocked as we did.

"Who are you?" She stuttered, I could tell by her clothing she was of nobility—she had obviously not expected to find us. We looked to each other and lead her back to camp. Suspiciously she had no complaints to us ignoring her question, and didn't struggle the least when we tied her up.

_I like this chapter, near the end it kinda got profound. Anyway so they captured Ansena Dawn, next chapter we'll see more of Zim and Tak, but they won't have POV's until we get past the tension of Veronica's death._

_I like Lea and Ron talking, kinda adds some depth to an ignored character, READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL…SEND LEA TO YOUR HOUSE…YEAH, THAT SOUNDS PRETTY…PATHETIC._


End file.
